1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to websites. More particularly, the disclosure relates to website personalization.
2. General Background
A webserver typically provides a standardized webpage to users that visit a corresponding website. In other words, whether a first user or a second user visits a website, both users typically view the same standardized website. A phishing attack is generally a scheme that is utilized to improperly obtain personal information of a user at such a standardized website. Phishing attacks typically involve a fake email message or a fake website that looks the same as what the user would receive or view from a legitimate organization with which the user has a legitimate relationship with, e.g., a bank. Further, standardized websites do not invoke interest on the part of users as they feel that they view the same website in the same manner as everyone else visiting that website.